


Room for One More Troubled Soul

by saintwrites



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More "Touch Me" (Video), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Angst, M/M, One Shot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintwrites/pseuds/saintwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last few months have been a whirlwind of changes for newly turned vampire, Pete Wentz. All it takes is one night of lost control however for his world to come crashing down around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for One More Troubled Soul

He rested his head against the cool brick of the building, eyes shut. The world was humming around him. Every car crunching across concrete, every footstep pounding against the sidewalk. The buzz of the neon lights and the loud chatter of the city life. Every bit of sound invaded his mind, blaring like sirens against the chambers of his head. Pete pressed the palms of his hands over his ears trying to get it to stop, or quiet down or anything. 

A growl, animalistic, formed in the back of his throat and he let the rage out. Unable to contain it any longer. It’d been months since he was turned. Months since he left his life behind to live in the shadows. The ever present dark, only seeing night and glimpses of the sun that crept behind curtains, threatening to burn him with any sort of contact. He thought he might cry if it were possible. 

They had been working on trying to contain it. The monster inside him that begged, pleaded and fought to get out at any given time. It was a constant civil war inside of him. His body and mind fighting for control. Patrick had devised the shakes to help keep him under control. Pete didn’t even know what the contents were just that it tasted disgusting but it kept the battle at bay. 

Patrick. He’d been there for him from day one. Pete was the first person he went to after it happened. Covered in blood, his neck torn open and sharp pearlescent fangs protruding past his lips. He couldn’t even imagine the horror show he must have looked like. All he knew was Patrick grabbed him by the arm, shoved him towards the bathroom and immediately got to work cleaning him up. They knew vampires had existed, the whole city had been overrun with them for years. But never did Pete think it would happen to him. 

Patrick got Joe and Andy on board and the three of them played along, faking Pete’s death or his disappearance or whatever the rumor was. He tried not to keep up. Tried to keep away from the “world of the living”. But it couldn’t be helped. He’d go by his old girlfriends place, or his parents house. Just to see how they were doing. It was hard watching his family mourn and knowing there was nothing he could do to comfort him. Even harder when he knew that he was the cause of it. 

Still they made the best of things, bandmates turned hunters trying to rid the city of the undead. Pete of course being their exception. But lately things had gone south. The vampires seemed to be growing in numbers, getting stronger and smarter. The shakes effect was slowly waning, no longer able to take off the edge of the blood lust. Pete didn’t want to tell the others. Scared of what they might say or do. And tonight he finally snapped. No longer able to take it and leaving in the middle of the hunt. 

He can still hear them calling after him, their voices ringing clearly in the back of his mind. But he couldn’t stop running, had to get away, scared of what he might do. Pete opened his eyes glancing up at a lamp hanging above him in the alley. It had a soft warm glow that reminded him of when the sun first began creeping up past the city skyline. He wondered if it was possible for your heart to ache if you were technically dead. 

His train of speeding thoughts came to an abrupt stop however when the sound of heels clicking on the pavement of the alley directed his attention. He smelled the girl before he saw her. She reeked of cheap booze and even cheaper perfume. It stung his nose and he went to cover his face until she moved closer. The smell of body spray and alcohol dissipated leaving only the sweet rosy scent of blood to linger. He breathed it in, unable to help himself feeling every nerve tighten with anticipation. Without thinking he pushed himself off the ground, hands digging into gravel. 

The girl let out a surprised sound, followed by a giggle mixed with some slurred apology. Pete didn’t pay it any attention, he took a step forward feeling an itch in his throat. His head pounded loudly as he couldn’t help but be pulled to the sound of the life pumping melodically through her veins. He reached a hand out and a blank expression swept across the girls face. Pete bared his fangs as he turned and slammed her against the wall, one hand cupping her face the other on her shoulder. He moved his mouth closer, closer. The scent of blood blocked everything out as shades of red corrupted his vision. 

“Pete!” The trance broke as Pete swung back. “Stop!” Patrick’s voice echoed along the walls of the alley as he broke into a sprint towards the vampire. Pete growled as he pushed the girl away, preparing for the impact. It came quicker than he thought as Patrick lunged, tackling him to the ground. “Go!” He yelled at the girl, who stood frozen in the spot. “Go! Run!” Patrick demanded, louder. She stumbled backwards but turned and ran, disappearing among the maze of alley’s. 

He let out a snarl as he moved wasting no time. Pete was on top of Patrick one hand supporting his weight the other wrapped around his friends throat. He felt the muscles in his neck tighten as Pete pressed down. He never admitted out loud for fear of what his friends would do to him but Patrick’s blood had always smelled the sweetest. Out of everyone they’d come across since he turned it was his scent he could track down for miles. 

“Pete.” His voice wasn’t as enraged this time. It was more of a question, the fear catching in his tone. “Pete listen, I’ve got your shake in the bag. Just calm down for a minute okay.” Patrick seemed to search his face but whatever he was looking for wasn’t there. Pete let out another growl, softer, his hand tightening. “Come on, man. Please just calm down. It’s me. It’s me. It’s Patrick.” He wasn’t paying attention though. His only thoughts were the feeling of Patrick’s jugular thumping below his grip and the sound of his heart beating wildly inside his ribcage. 

Suddenly a burst of pain shot into his shoulder. While Pete was transfixed, Patrick had managed to stealthily grab a stake from his hoodie pocket and slammed it into Pete’s shoulder. He yowled in pain rearing back as Patrick sat up, shoving him off. The two fought for a moment, one trying to gain the upperhand over the other. It ended with Patrick thrown against the wall and Pete coming after him, entirely gone and completely relentless. 

“Pete don’t!” Patrick cried as he moved towards him. He had his wrists gripped in one hand, holding them up above Patrick’s head, the other pressed against his shoulder. Pete breathed heavily, lids half shut as his growl turned into an almost purr. He moved his hand from his friends shoulder, thumb and forefinger placed along his jawline. Patrick was shaking under his hold, eyes locked and terrified. “Pete- please.” He begged now, pleaded with his friend to break whatever had him stuck in this predator state. 

Pete didn’t listen or rather he couldn’t listen. He moved, breath hot against Patrick’s neck. There was a beat of silence, the noise coming to a stop as Patrick inhaled sharply through his nose, waiting and helpless. Pete moved, mouth attaching to his neck as his fangs easily pierced through the soft, pale flesh. Patrick yelled, unable to help himself as he struggled against Pete’s hold, his hands scraping against the brick. Pete didn’t stop, blood streaking across his lips as he drank the crimson colored life.

In seconds Patrick’s legs gave out, the world growing dark around him. It didn’t hurt anymore his whole body going numb as Pete dropped the two of them down. He was on top of him, one hand wrapped around his waist, lifting him, as the other cradled his head. The embrace was soft but the feel of his fangs and teeth tearing into his neck were anything but. Patrick felt tears slip past his eyes as his body grew heavy. Pete drew back for a minute, brushing the hair from Patrick’s face and wiping his hand across his own mouth.

They made eye contact for a moment. Patrick’s tear filled and wide with fear while Pete’s were rimmed with the color red, the iris’ a deep shade of scarlet. Patrick blinked once, then twice before the dark finally crept across his vision, the world fading around him. 

When he woke up he found himself pressed tightly to someones chest, the body rocking him back in forth. It took a moment for his senses to kick in but suddenly everything came rushing at him all at once. Loud broken sobs came from above him as Patrick looked up to see Pete. His face was crumpled, as his cries echoed around the empty warehouse they seemed to be in. No tears streaked from his eyes however. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Patrick.” He choked it out like a chant as he pressed his forehead to the top of Patrick’s hair. “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t- I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” 

“Pete?” Patrick croaked out as he tried to sit up. His movements felt weird- off. “Pete you lost control it’s okay.” He said softly, trying to bring any sort of comfort to him. “I’m okay see. I’m-”

“I didn’t mean to do it!” Pete suddenly cried, his voice slightly muffled. He looked down at Patrick though he was starting to sit up, pushing himself off Pete. “You just- you lost so much blood and I couldn’t just- I wouldn’t- but then I-” He was panicking, eyes wide.

“What? What are you-” Patrick stopped feeling his tongue flick against something that felt all too foreign. 

“I’m sorry Patrick, please. Please you have to forgive me. I didn’t think I just...I couldn’t lose you. I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” He broke down again, bringing his hands to his face as he tugged at his hair draped across his eyes. 

Patrick didn’t say anything, just slowly brought his hand to his mouth. He pressed his fingers against his lips before parting them. Patrick couldn’t help the gasp that caught in his throat. Fangs. Dangerously sharp, pearl colored fangs jutted just past his upper lip. “What did you-” he breathed out, his head swimming. “What did you do?” 

Pete shook his head. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t let you die like that. I’m sorry.” 

But he was hardly paying him any attention now as an ever present feeling tugged at the pit of his stomach. Something raw and new. He couldn't quite place a finger on it but Patrick was sure of one thing he felt. Hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given to me by my best friend so blame her for the angst. If you'd like me to continue this just lemme know!  
> If you'd like to help support me you can do so here! <3 http://ko-fi.com/clandestine


End file.
